1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a gasket and a display apparatus having the gasket. More particularly, one embodiment relates to a gasket capable of blocking electromagnetic waves and a display apparatus having the gasket.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a liquid crystal display panel displaying an image, a printed circuit board controlling the liquid crystal display panel, a bottom chassis on which the liquid crystal display panel is settled, and a top chassis coupling the liquid crystal display panel with the bottom chassis. The bottom chassis and the top chassis each include a plurality of sidewalls, and are coupled with each other such that the sidewalls face each other.
When the printed circuit board is placed between the sidewalls of the bottom chassis and the top chassis, a gasket is provided between the printed circuit board and the top chassis. Electromagnetic waves generated from the printed circuit board to the top chassis are reduced because the electromagnetic waves are transmitted to the top chassis through the gasket.
However, when the top chassis is coupled with the bottom chassis, a contact failure may occur between the sidewalls of the top chassis and the gasket. In this case, the electromagnetic waves transmitted to the gasket from the printed circuit board are not transmitted to the top chassis, but emitted to the exterior of the chassis through the gasket. Accordingly, when an assembly failure of a display apparatus occurs, electromagnetic wave noise of the display apparatus increases, thereby degrading reliability of a product.